All Words And No Play
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba comes to bid goodbye to her sister when she is faced with Glinda the good. Will they be able to keep their anger for each other at bay, or better still their growing feelings? Short fic, Gelphie content. Rated M to be safe


**I'd like to know how you all find this, as I hoped for it to come out better really. I was kind of angry at someone very close to me and wanted to write a fast paced short fanfic and decided what the hell to cheer me up I'll throw in some Gelphie in there too lol. Anyway enjoy it, it won't take you very long to read so if you can review at the end so I can know what you think. Thanks very much guys! **

* * *

They were both in a secluded spot; despite what the place would become once the news of the Wicked Witch of the East's death was known throughout Oz. A tourist spot no doubt, hell the Munchkins had already come up with enough jokes about it, they could make their own merchandise from it. Nothing left of her now, gone just like that. Not even her shoes were left behind for her to remember her by, as Nessarose promised.

Both of the two remaining witches avoided the other's eye contact as Elphaba said her goodbyes for her sister. She mumbled quietly so that Glinda The Good couldn't hear a word. Instead the blonde fixed her dress awkwardly, not knowing what to do; or whether Elphaba deserved for her to take the first move. She vowed to herself she would never speak to her again. Not after what she did to her; but hearing her begin to sob behind her broke her heart. Her green friend never shown such emotion, she barely laughed and yet here she was crying in front of her. Glinda turned slowly and made her way over to her. No matter what she did in the past, everyone deserved someone to be there for them when a loved one has passed. The blonde knelt down with great effort in her cupcake looking dress and reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder. Such contact made shivers go down the grieving sister's spine and so she whacked it away, making the blonde flinch. Elphaba embarrassed she was showing such signs of weakness hid her face from her and wiped the tears from her face.

''I'm so sorry Elphaba.'' Glinda began.

''So you should be. All that was left of her were those shoes. You had no right to give them away like you did.'' Elphaba answered back, finally stopping crying.

''I did what I thought was a good decision to make.''

''How in all of Oz was that a good decision?''

''The little girl looked like she needed some decent shoes on her, especially for walking all the way to the Emerald City.'' She replied honestly.

''I wouldn't care if she walked on shards of glass if it meant getting those shoes back. They were mine, not yours!'' Elphaba got to her feet, unable to be near her right now.

''I said I was sorry.''

''It's not good enough. That's all you are Glinda, all words, nothing more. You say you'll do something but you don't actually do it.''

''Says you.'' Glinda got to her feet. The green witch turned back to face her, a puzzled expression on her face.

''Meaning what?''

''Meaning you say you'd be coming back and you never. I hoped each day you'd come back to Shiz and yet each day I was left alone. You abandoned your sister and me. Who does that? So don't talk to me about all words and no play.'' She huffed angrily.

''You're just upset because you realized the whole world didn't revolve around you.''

''Excuse me?''

''You still think it does, you're so self absorbed it's unbelievable.'' She laughed meanly.

''I'm not the one who let down everyone they loved for the chance to fulfill their selfish needs.'' Glinda continued after a moments pause between them both.

''You thought you were so brave for going off like that didn't you? Well you were wrong you were just a coward, running away like that, leaving behind even more problems for others to face on your behalf.'' During this Glinda bravely begun walking up to her old friend and didn't even think twice of stopping despite the sharp looks she was receiving.

''He must have been pretty damn good for you to abandon us all.''

''Don't Glinda.'' She warned, but Glinda took the extra step into her and looked up staring into her eyes.

''You took everything from me. I lost my friends at school because of you. Lost out on Sorcery classes because you defied Madame Morrible so and then, then you took him from me.'' The green girl studied the blonde's face, now so close to her and searched to find if she really did care for him the way she always spoke of. No trace at all.

''You know how much I cared for him.''

''No I really didn't.'' Glinda stomped the end of her wand on the ground and heard it clank.

''You know full to well he did.'' The blonde continued, but was quickly cut of by a small laugh from the green witch.

''I know it might be difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me-'' She pounded her palm against her chest.

''But it happened, it's real and you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want you can't change it-'' Elphaba whacked her wand with the end of her broom and the blonde took a step back in a level of fear.

''He never belonged to you – he never loved you and he never did- he – loves – _me_.'' In anger Glinda struck Elphaba with an open palm and was shocked as much as Elphaba that she had done so. Elphaba clutched her cheek and within a matter of seconds gave out a surprising loud cackle. Glinda could only watch as she did so, waiting for her laughter to pass.

How dare she say that to her and how dare she laugh it off. Did she really mean so little to her? So much that she never ever noticed the way she would climb into her bed every opportunity she had. Never noticed the way she would stare at her when she thought she wasn't looking. She had made it clear to her many times in the past the way she felt and yet Elphaba always avoided believing her hints.

''Feel better now?'' Elphaba calmed down and smiled down at her. Glinda leaned her face in that extra bit, anger still filling her up.

''Yes I do.''

''Good.'' Elphaba slapped her back as hard as she had to her and the blonde spun back from such a hit.

''So do I.'' Elphaba finished. Glinda clutched her cheek and stared open mouthed back at her. When she removed her hand, Elphaba seen the red mark she had left behind on her immaculate face. Glinda who was so shocked by not just the hit, but the fact they were in the situation they were in all of a sudden felt tears threaten to spill. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but deep down she felt saddened by seeing her cry. About to apologize, Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, when she was hit again by the blonde. She looked back at her, her eyes wide.

''I loathe you!'' Glinda cried and continued hitting her, well trying to hit her. Elphaba grabbed her flailing arms and held them tight around her wrists.

''Stop this!'' Elphaba yelled back, but Glinda wouldn't shut up.

''You really are wicked!'' Glinda continued, her tears smearing her makeup.

''Glinda shut up!'' Elphaba shouted and without even thinking properly she crashed her lips on Glinda's. She held her blonde head in her green hands as firmly as she could and felt her finally go very still. To her shock Glinda threw her arms around her neck and kissed her back passionately. Unable to control themselves they kissed and they kissed each other, too afraid to stop. Glinda moaned into Elphaba's mouth as she felt her tongue rub against her own and she felt a tingling sensation in between her legs. A feeling she rarely ever felt. All these years she had hoped one day for this to happen and yet it was nothing like how she imagined. She never pictured them arguing before hand and she never ever imagined her lips to be a soft as they really were. In the heat of passion Glinda let go entirely of everything and gave in to her kisses and her touch.

''Take me.'' Glinda ordered; pulling away for that one second to whisper it to her. The order sent further shivers down the green witch's spine and she scooped the petite woman in her arms and obeyed. Unable to wait further than was needed, Elphaba took them inside the house that fell from the sky and impatiently dropped on the bed with her. Elphaba kissed her tears away and Glinda allowed herself to smile. Sweet Oz she was even the more beautiful when she smiled. Glinda just as impatient as her, tugged at Elphaba's clothes to take them off. The green witch noticing helped her and as fast as she knew was possible turned to Glinda. Glinda giggled as she wiggled out of her blue gown and blushed as she always did when so exposed. Elphaba's breath caught in her throat. Glinda reached out for her hand and after looking in those blue eyes to see if it was ok Elphaba removed the rest of her clothing. Now they were completely naked, the two witches returned to their heated kiss and wrapped their legs around the other as they rolled around on the bed. They barely paused for breath and were so enchanted by the other, felt as though it were just them that existed. All that had happened in the past being forgotten. All the anger they only minutes ago felt for each other vanishing. Their bodies became one. Their kisses defined their deep feelings for one another. Their touch allowing the other to feel complete. Such a feeling, they didn't want to stop.

After hours of endless lovemaking, the two exhausted witches collapsed onto one another. Still entwined, they played with the other's hair with their fingers and placed sweet hot kisses over the other's body. Glinda gazed into her green lover's eyes and leant her head against Elphaba's. Elphaba breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and closed her eyes. She held her in her arm and she felt complete. A feeling she never felt when she was with Fiyero. A feeling she knew from this moment only Glinda could fulfill. She stroked her back soothingly and lulled her into a sleep. There were no words shared between them. For words meant nothing here. They knew things were going to be different know and decided silently that words were less important than actually acting out on what they say. Something both of them weren't good at up until now. As they said before all words and no play. Well they surely proved that theory wrong.


End file.
